Miss Fortune
by Indignation Judgement
Summary: What happens when a new evil ends up being some one you care about who would never try to kill you? LukexTear THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS, AND I MIGHT CONSIDER CONTINUING IT SOMETIME.
1. Prologue

**Well, I must admit, it's about time I actually wrote another multi-chaptered story, eh? At the moment, unfortunately, I don't have Microsoft Word working for me so it's in WordPad. But trust me, I will be trying to make sure it doesn't have much spelling mistakes. Oh by the way, I thought of this story when I was folding laundry. Kinda weird, eh? Any way, it has spoilers for the ending 'cause it takes place after the ending. ;D But that'll be explained. Well, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the OC characters. So enjoy. **

**Pairings: LukexTear, and probably other pairings later as the story goes on.**

UuUuUuUuUuUuU

"Evangeline, please stop being so stubborn." said an old, raspy voice coming from the doorway. The young woman sighed, while standing up.

"I chose to be like this because they haven't been giving me any thing to do lately, Zarith." Replied the young woman. Zarith walked over to her.

"Evangeline, they have summoned you to join them in a meeting. They have some thing for you to do and I think that--"

"I have a mission? It's about damn time, too!" Evangeline interrupted, feeling slightly angry. Zarith shook his head and walked back to the doorway.

"They'll be waiting for you in the Meeting Room." Zarith simply stated, as he left. Evangeline got up, and went through the dark halls to the Meeting Room. The wooden floors creaked with every step and it started to get quite annoying to Evangeline. Once she got to the Meeting Room, she knocked rapidly on the door, even though she just wanted to burst through. A young man answered the door.

"Ahh, Evangeline. It's nice to see you. Please come in." He said, gesturing her to come in. Evangeline rolled her eyes as she walked past. She then sat at the table where three other men, including Zarith, were at. An older man then the one at the door stood.

"Evangeline Zella Fortune, it is quite an honour to see you again. Ahh, and your eye is as red as ever!" He said gleefully. Evangeline rolled her eyes once more.

"It's Miss Fortune to you, Gareth." Replied Evangeline angrily. "And enough about my eye. What's my mission?" Gareth chuckled.

"As impatient as always, I see." He laughed. "Well, we have a bounty hunt for you."

"A bounty hunt? Sounds quite fun." Evangeline said, while smirking.

"Yes, and you have quite a few victims. Although only two of them you can't 'take care of' since they are... well... important to use for blackmail and such."

"Alright. Who are they?" Gareth then set out a paper on the table with descriptions of six people and detailed sketches.

"This one" He began, pointing at Jade, "Is Jade Curtiss, or rather, Jade the Necromancer, the Colonel of the Malkuth Imperial Division. From our sources, we believe he was helping out our main target" he then pointed at Luke, "Luke fon Fabre, who actually believed to be the replica to actual Luke, but his status is currently unknown. Then, there is Tear Grants" He pointed at Tear's picture next, "Or Mystearica Aura Fende, as her real name is. She is the granddaughter of Teodoro Grants, who is apart of the Order of Lorelei, and she is also Van Grants' younger sister. Then--"

"Van Grants? That sounds familiar..." Evangeline interrupted. Gareth rose an eyebrow.

'Vandesdelca Musto Fende is his full name, and he is believed to have such great power within him, although unfortunately, he was believed to have died at the remains of the where the replica of Hod was." He then stared at Evangeline. "Now may I continue?" He waited for her nod in approval and continued. "The last one you get to enjoy spilling blood is Guy Cecil, also known as Gailardia Galan Gardios, who was apart of a royal family that were brutally murdered right in front of him in the Hod War. This situation seems a bit ironic but that doesn't really matter. Any way..." Gareth then pointed at the sketch of Anise, "Anise Tatlin, who is now the current Fon Master, is one of the two you must kidnap. The other," Then he pointed at the sketch of Natalia, "Is Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear, who is the princess of Kimlasca. Although her father must have a whole army by her side, I'm sure she'll be quite easy to get. Now then," He smiled at Evangeline, "Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Why these six?" She asked curiously. Gareth looked towards the floor.

"Because they destroyed the town of our main base where most of us were -- Akzeriuth."

----------------

"Ahh, Luke, it's wonderful to have you back!" Anise gleefully stated, hugging Luke's waist, making him slightly blush. When Luke had returned that night unnexpected, they had travelled over to Chesedonia to stay at the Inn, since it was the closest city.

"Now, now, Anise, maybe you should give Tear some time alone with Luke." Jade grinned as he said it, making Luke blush even moreso. "I'm sure that they would appreciate it very much." He then stood and headed out the door of the room.

"Booo..." Anise complained, crossing her arms. "You better not take too long, I sleep in this room, too!" She said, and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Luke looked over to Tear, who was sitting at the bed across from him.

"Tear..." He began, looking slightly sad. "...You haven't said any thing since we were near Hod... What's up?" Tear shook her head.

"It's ... nothing..." She simply said. Luke stood up.

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Luke replied, a little flustered.

"I-I don't know what's wrong... I've been having this pain in my head for awhile now... And it's also so hard to believe that you're actually back... I feel like I'm dreaming but this is different from... a dream... It's all too confusing..."

"Maybe you're sick...?"

"No, I'm not sick..."

"You never know, you could have a head cold or some thing like that!" Luke was grinning now. It made Tear smile a bit.

"Since when did you know what a head cold was?" Tear asked teasingly, which made Luke blush.

"Hey..." He replied, sitting next to her. Tear smiled a little bit more.

"Well... I'm just glad you're back..." She said, giving Luke a hug at that moment, making him blush. They then heard a muffled 'Aww...' from behind the door. Luke stood up.

"Anise, were you eavesdropping?!" He yelled, making his way to the door angrily.

UuUuUuUuUuUuU

**And there you have it! The first chapter... Well, make sure to review so I'll get the second chapter up and ready!**

**-Tammeh tha Teh Mana Master, aka Indignation Judgement**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ah, second chapter of this crappy story of mine. I'm writing this chapter on my brother's compy, and guess what? His Microsoft Word isn't working either. -- Great, just great. Oh well, life goes on. Any way, for this chapter I listed the ideas on paper and had my friend Kirsten (burnstar on this site) randomly select what I should do. _And she hasn't even read the story yet. _But any way, enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the OC characters. So enjoy. **  
**Pairings: LukexTear, and probably other pairings later as the story goes on.**

UuUuUuUuUuUuU

The night was cold and windy, and the fact that the window wouldn't close didn't help Luke or Guy out in their small inn room. Luke rolled alot in his sleep, and although Guy noticed this, he decided to just let the redhead be. After ten minutes of it, the blonde swordsman got a little annoyed with constant noise of some one rolling around in the bed across from his, he decided he should just go take walk for awhile. Guy stood, and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Although, he didn't realize that some one else had plans to come in.  
-----  
Evangeline peeked through the window to make sure it was the right room. She stared at the sight of the redheaded man who was only in his boxers with basically all of the blankets off of him.

_"Great, he's going to die in his underwear..." _She thought to herself, shaking off the thought of it. _"...Well, they certainly are idiotic for leaving their window open..." _

Evangeline then slowly climbed into the window, letting herself into the room.

"Well, I better do this quickly before some one comes... Well, if some one comes, I'll just kill them, too..." She accidently said outloud. She jumped when she saw him move in his sleep, but sighed when she noticed he was just jerking around. Evangeline slowly walked over to Luke, unsheathing one of her small daggers as she made her way towards the redhead. Suddenly, door swung open, and unconsciously, Evangeline jumped out of the room through the window. Guy walked into the room, looking around suspiciously.

"Huh... I thought I heard a noise..." He said to himself quietly, before eyeing the window. Evangeline, who was right outside of the window, not in clear view, was trying not to make any more noise than possible, seeing how one of her targets was about four feet away. She heard footsteps nearing the window, and she then decided to get up and make a run for it, since she'd rather kill him without him making a noise. Evangeline ran into the bushes, just before Guy peeked through the window.

"...No one... Hm... I guess I'll go back to bed..." Guy said to himself again quietly, checking the outside of the inn quickly before rolling back into bed.  
-----  
The morning was even more windy than the night, and the feeling of the bright sun shining into Luke's face along with the leaves flying onto him made his eyes slowly opened. Luke slowly sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He couldn't help but notice the fact that he was alone in his room, and he sighed while getting off the comfortable, warm bed.

"...They really gotta fix that window..." he said, glaring at the cause of his awake. Luke then tiredly walked towards the door, and just as he was about to open it, it swung open so rapidly, he got knocked over.

"Ow..." Luke murmurred to himself, looking up to see Anise with wide eyes. "...What's up?"

"Luke! It's... it's about Natalia! She's... She's..." Anise barely managed to say, while an annoyed Luke stood.

"What about Natalia?" He interrupted. Anise glared at him.

"I was just about to explain, _doofus_!" Anise replied. "Any way, Natalia's been kidnapped!"  
-----  
The door to the girls room opened at top speed, almost knocking it off it's hinges. Luke and Anise rushed into the room, staring at Tear, Guy and Jade, who was holding a note.

"What's that your holding, Jade?" Luke asked. Jade walked over to Luke and handed him the note. Luke looked down at it and read aloud:

_Dear friends of the Princess,_

_Unless you're a complete idiot and couldn't tell, I kidnapped your princess! And guess what? You are not getting her back! Why, you may ask? Orders, of course. You'll never see your precious princess again, hah! ...Damn, that sounded real cheesey, didn't it? ...Whatever, any way, I only have one thing left: You're next, Fon Master!_

Sincerly, the Kidnapper. (Or Princess napper since she honestly isn't even a kid...)

P.S; Thanks for the challenge last night, red.

"Great, just what we need-- An enemy." Luke sighed. Jade pushed his glasses up his nose.

"It appears their next target is Anise..." He stated nonchalantly. The four of them looked over at Anise who had her arms crossed.

"Hey, stop staring! It sounded like she was after Luke before!" Anise said angrily. Tear looked over at Luke.

"She's right, Luke. The note did mention, _'Thanks for the challenge last night, red'_. That could only mean she tried to..." Tear replied, trying to finish her sentence.

"Now that you mention it..." Guy began, "Last night, I could swear I heard some one in our room, but they must of left just as I was coming back in from my walk..."

"Wait a minute..." Luke interrupted, "Were they trying to get me, too? It would of been convenient since the window in our room wouldn't close... Damnit! How the hell were they able to get Natalia!? Wouldn't have you two been able to hear them come in!?" Luke said, his voice rising. Tear took a step towards Luke, with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to prevent it... They must of been able to do it so quietly that we wouldn't hear but..." Tear said to Luke. Luke shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize..." He said to Tear, slightly smiling, "But in any case, we have to find Natalia. I don't know how we'll be able to track her down, though..." Jade then smiled in a way that put a shiver down all their spines.

"Oh, I know who can help us track her down. The king of finding people."

"Uh, who?"

"Why, Dist, of course."

UuUuUuUuUuUuU  
**Yay! Chapter done! And it only took an hour! Please review, and hey, tell your friends about this story, too. I'm wanting to have atleast five reviews before I update again, 'kay? So you know what to do!  
-Tammeh tha Teh Mana Master, aka Indignation Judgement**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter three is up! Okay, yeah, I know I said I'd update this when the story got atleast five reviews, but this is the only free time I have left this week, until... next week, so I decided to update.  
Also, I couldn't help but notice how this story has around two hundred hits and only has _three_ reviews. Like, come on, people! It hurts a writer when they notice people aren't reviewing. If it keeps up like this, I'm sorry to those who review, but honestly, I will seriously delete the story. A review gives people that extra boost to keep on going, and it just depresses me to see my story like this.  
Oh, on a side note, Evangeline is _not_ a Mary Sue. If at any point in the story that she makes a flirtatious like comment to Luke or Guy or whoever, it's just to bug them. Though, I have to admit I had to look on Wikipedia to see what a Mary Sue is... Any way, on to the story!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the OC characters. So enjoy. **  
**Pairings: LukexTear, and probably other pairings later as the story goes on.**

UuUuUuUuUuUuU

"Whaaat!? Whyyy?!" whined the ex God General, Dist the Reaper. He was still ticked off at Jade for arresting him after the incident with Nebilim, but nonetheless, he still felt compelled to call Jade his "friend". Luke rose an eyebrow at Dist.

"Well, think of all the things _you_ put _us_ through, and maybe if you're smart enough you'll help us." Luke answered, looking slightly peeved.

"What will _I_ get in return? More beatings from that _snake_?" Dist asked. Jade pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well, I _suppose_ you _could_ get more beatings..." Jade said nonchalantly, "but seeing how you don't enjoy that, I guess we _could_ always just let you roam free for the time being..."

"Really? Freedom?"

"Yes... that is, until you do some thing that'll get you into trouble... which means no more replicas." Dist sighed. The room was silent for a moment, until he spoke up once more.

"Alright, it's a deal."  
-----  
The room was cold, and silent, and it felt as if it was slowly getting more chilly. Natalia was shivering, morely being scared of what will happen. Her wrists were tied together, as were her ankles, and there was blindfold tied around her eyes. Her small body was lying on the floor, and she was terrified about being alone. She had no clue to as where she was, and wanted a "knight in shining armor" to come save her. Maybe she was becoming senile more and more by the second, but she swore she hear a ticking sound...

"A... bomb...?" She whispered to herself, trying to hold back any tears that would stain the blindfold.

"Smart girl. It seems that you have quite a good pair of ears." A voice replied, making Natalia jump.

"W-Who's there?!" Natalia yelled out, shaking in fear. She then heard footsteps drawing nearer to her.

"Princess, please don't yell. Some one might come into the freezer." The voice replied to Natalia's yell.

"F-Freezer...?"

"Yes, unless you couldn't tell, it's quite cold in here. Infact, the temperature is dropping quite rapidly."

"It's g-going to get... colder?"

"Of course. But don't worry, we don't plan on... freezing you to death."

"What about... what about the bomb?"

"Oh, we don't plan on using that on you, either... Just on whoever comes for you." Natalia heard footsteps once more and then felt the blindfold slowly moving over her eyes onto her forehead. She couldn't see the face of this person.

"Wh-who... are you?" She asked.

"Your worst nightmare."  
-----  
The group decided to stay the night in Grand Chokmah, although Jade told them to go to the Inn without him, since he wanted to inform Dist the details of what happened. Luke, Tear, Guy and Anise let the military grounds, making their way to the inn. Anise grinned as she noticed Luke and Tear walking close to eachother, and evil things came to mind.

"So when's the _wedding_?" Anise asked, teasingly. Luke and Tear blushed madly while Guy chuckled.

"A-A-Anise!" Luke angrily said, "Who said any thing about a wedding!?"

"And who said any thing about us...?" Tear calmly counter replied, still blushing. Anise smirked.

"Well, I did. I mean, c'mon! Guy, you can see it happening, _right_?" Guy looked at Anise and sighed.

"I guess it could ha--"

"Guy, shut up." Luke interrupted, still a little angry. Tear sighed.

"_This is going to be a rough night..." _She said to herself.

UuUuUuUuUuUuU  
**Whew! This only took an hour to complete! Sheesh, this story better get more reviews... But meh, if this story doesn't have atleast ten reviews by March, it's going to be taken down... So y'all know what to do!  
-Tammeh tha Teh Mana Master, aka Indignation Judgement**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sup peoples. Yup, longer chapter this time. And ya know what? This story has eight reviews and 438 views. Like, honestly people, this is starting to piss me off. I thank those who took about three seconds of their time to review, really, I do. Any way, my birthday is soon so a nice birthday present would be some reviews, please. Without further adieu, the next chapter!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the OC characters. So enjoy. **  
**Pairings: LukexTear, and probably other pairings later as the story goes on.**

UuUuUuUuUuUuU

Grand Chokmah was a beautiful city at night, especially since it was right by the sea and the designs of the buildings were quite antique looking. The nighttime city was quite peaceful and silent that us, if you don't include the inn.

"Booo..." pouted Anise, as she left the room Luke and Tear resided in for the time, mainly because they wanted to 'talk'. Well... Anise's suspicion, any way. She merely believed they wanted to make-out, or some thing related to it, although she decided not to mention that, fearing she'd get a smack to the head.

"Luke... Tear began, looking a bit sad, "How come it was you who came back and not Asch...? Sure, I am happy that it was you, but it doesn't make any sense to me..." Luke shook his head.

"Well, I think we actually... merged... mainly because I remember things that have actuallu never... happened to me. My consciousness probably took over Asch's because I didn't exactly die... And for some really weird reason, I... no, nevermind, it doesn't matter."

"No, no, continue."

"I... err... keep having these images of Natalia pop into my head at alot of random moments..." Tear's eyebrow rose. "...What?"

"That does seem a bit... awkward..."

"Well, maybe if it was Asch who came back, then he'd have images of _you_ popping into his head!" exclaimed Luke while chuckling. Tear stared at him with her head cocked to the side. Luke then realized what he had saudm abd turned away from Tear, blushing madly. Tear smiled.

"Caught you." she said, in a teasing tone. Luke then faced her, sticking his tongue out at her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well..." Tear began, still smiling, "The fact that you kept your promise to come back, the thing you just said a minute ago and... your diary." Luke blushed at the last part.

"You... you read my diary?" He asked, and noticed Tear give a slight nod.

"Not only did I read it, I cried aswell. It was actually Jade who gave me the book." Luke's eye's widened.

"Really? What happened?" Tear smiled.

"I guess I'll tell you my story..."

OoOoO  
_Tear was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling in her small bedroom. _

"It's been a month since Luke had disappeared, huh..." she thought to herself. Tear then heard a knock on her door, and she then curiously got off her bed and went down the stairs to the door. As she opened the door, she noticed Jade, who was holding Luke's dairy.

"Hello, Tear." Jade greeting nonchalantly.

"Jade...? Why are you here?" Jade pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well, actually, I have come here personally to inform Teodoro of a meeting for those who are high-ranked in the Order of Lorelei... and to give you this." Jade explained, and then hand the book to Tear.

"Why do I need it?"

"Oh, for no apparent reason... Well, there might be some things that could interest you." Tear smiled.

"Thank you..." Jade nodded and walked away. Tear closed the door, and went up to her room holding the diary. She then plopped herself down on her bed and started to read it. She then got to the part of the entry called, "The Night Before". She cocked her head to the side.

_"This must of been the part when we were in Chesedonia..." She said to herself quietly. _

"'We reached Chesedonia, and Jade told us that soldiers were given 24 hours of leave before being deployed, so we decided to do the same, and split up. ' ...So I was right..." Tear then read on...

"'Natalia spent time talking with Guy. Probably about Asch, I'd guess. She's been through tough times, with me and Asch arguing and all, but I'm sure Guy will be able to comfort her.'_ ... Guy was always the one to comfort her with though kind of situations..." Tear said to herself, and continued.  
_  
"_'Jade apparently went out drinking. I wouldn't be surprised if Anise followed him, too. The two may be separated in years, but they sure look like close friends. I bet they're looking forward to after the battle, talking about what they'll do next.' ... That is true, they do seem like good friends..."  
_  
"_'Noelle invited me and Tear to the Albiore, and took us out on the sea. ' ... I remember that, Luke and I talked ontop of the Albiore..." She said to herself. Tear gasped as she read the next line aloud._

"'_The nighttime sea was really beautiful, and so was Tear. I was about to tell her my true feelings...but I decided not to. After all, I'm going to disappear. But if she reads this diary after I die, I wonder if she'll realize anyway? I've tried not to let them show through, but...' ... His... his true feelings...?" Tear felt her eyes start to tear up, and she tried to cry away the tears before they came, but it wouldn't stop. _

"That... idiot..."  
OoOoO

"Tear..." Luke said, staring wide-eyed at Tear in surprise, "I... I didn't realize you would... that you... I'm sorry..." Tear smiled.

"It's okay... and I... probably would have found out eventually..." She replied, slightly blushing. Luke smirked.

"Oh, _really_ now?"

"What, you wouldn't have told me?"

"Uhh, actually, I was planning on that since I was going to disappear..."

"What if you weren't going to die? What if you lived and every thing... every thing would be alright...?"

"... Then I probably would of told you that night on the Albiore..."

"Oh..."

There was then a long, awkward silence as the two of them stood in the room, blushing. The only sounds that were heard was the wind blowing against the window, and faint voices from outside the room. It was then and there that Luke twitched, suspicious of if it was indeed Guy and Anise outside of the room. Tear cocked head curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked, staring at Luke. Luke was glaring at the door...

"I'll be right back..." He said, as he made his was to the door. As Luke opened the door, he caught a small glimpse of Anise jumping into Guy, making him fall to the grounf in fear with a thud. Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"A-Anise! Get off of me!" Guy sputtered out, shaking. Luke glared at them.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Luke asked nonclantly. Guy pushed Anise off of him, and moved far away from her at top speed.

"I wasn't... I just came out to see what Anise was doing... and then you opened the door..." Guy explained, trailing off. Both of them then stared at Anise, who at the moment tried putting on a "cute and innocent" look, which didn't fool them.

"Anise, why were you eavesdropping?" Tear asked.

"Whoa!!" yelled the other three simultaneously. Tear sighed.

"Well, _I_ was waiting long for you guys to finish, so I took a walk. When I came back here, I leaned against the door waiting and then Guy came." Anise replied to Tear.

"Nice lie." Luke murmurred, and Anise glared at him. Tear looked around.

"Isn't it odd how Jade hasn't came back yet?" Tear asked, still studying the area. "... Or how there isn't any one at the till?" The other three then starting looking around the room.

"It isn't dark out yet... but this is a little weird..." Guy stated.

"Eh, the person at the till probably took a break, and Jade might be visiting Peony." Luke replied, looking a little annoying. Tear sighed, since she was instantly reminded of Luke when she first met him.

"Well, then..." Anise began, looking like she's announcing it to a large amount of people, "Should we be going to bed? The old geezers might be wanting us to wake up early." Luke, Tear and Guy nodded in unison. They all parted ways to their rooms, not realizing the mistake that they made...

--

Natalia slept soundly on the floor of the freeze room. The room was getting colder by the hour, as was she getting more pale. She then aoke to the sound of a door shutting and heard fottsteps nearing closer. It was then that the tied-up princess realized the blindfold was only covering her left eye. She then slightly opened her eye, noticing it was almost pitch-black in the room. The footsteps had suddenly stopped, and Natalia gasped when she felt the coldness of the flat side of a blade pressing against her neck.

"Do you feel that, princess?" asked a voice of the mysterious person who had talked to her once before. She couldn't help but notice the voice sounded... feminine... and didn't before since she was delirious.

"O-O-Of c-course I felt it!: Natalia sputtered out, shivering.

"Blades are wonderful things, aren't they? They had a side that can be as flat and smooth as a wall..." the voice began, then slightly moved the dagger so the thin part of it's blade was against Natalia's neck, "and a side that can easily cut through almost any thing like it was butter." Natalia's breathing had gotten more rapid, as she shivered, but mostly from being scared.

"A-Are you... going to kill... me...?" Natalia asked, terrified.

"Are you scared, princess? Do you need a knight in shining armor to come save you?" the voice countered, and Natalia whimpered as she felt the blade having slightly more pressure against her neck. The mysterious person chuckled, removing the blade. "Do not worry, I don't plan on killing _you_... but you will be let go once... I have had my fun..."

"F-Fun?... With who...?"

"Fun meaning eliminating the one who created fomicry, the one who is of royal blood of Hod, the relative of "the one who will seize glory", and of course-- the one who destroyed Akzeriuth."

--

"... up..."

"... ke... p..."

"Luke, wake up!" Tear yelled, her arms folded underneath her chest. Luke shot straight up, startled. Tear sighed, and shook her head.

"What's wrong? It's too early to be awake..."

"Luke, stop being an idiot. It's already past noon." Luke's eye's widened.

"Already past noon!? How come no one woke me up!?"

"Calm down, I just woke up recently myself, and unless you haven't noticed, Guy and Anise aren't around." Luke looked around the room, noticing the emptiness. He then looked back up to Tear.

"Did they... get kidnapped?"

"No, because their aren't any signs of it around... Also, it just confuses me why they wouldn't wake us up..." Tear then noticed Luke was staring at her in a weird way. "... What's wrong?"

"You look... different..." Tear sighed. They had then heard a loud crash outside of the room, and then noticed Guy rushing into the room.

"Guy, what's wrong? And how come you didn't wake us up?" Tear asked, and Guy then cocked his head while staring at Tear.

"Tear...? You weren't even... here this morning..."

UuUuUuUuUuUuU  
**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! Just kidding. Whew, this was long. People asked for long, I gave 'em long! The next chapter might even be longer... Eh, I dunno. Sorry if I spelt a couple things incorrectly, for one I was in a rush to type this up (I have my reasons) and another is I don't have spell check. So review, please.  
-Tammeh tha Teh Mana Master, aka Indignation Judgement**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aight, next chapter is up! Sorry for the late update, I erm... have a Wii now. And a life. Tee hee. Any way, I gots a beta now so there shouldn't be much spelling mistakes. So any way...**  
**B/N: Hey! This is burnstar! This is my first time betaing for Tammy so... Anyway its my fault that this is late... It was kinda sitting on my comp... 'sweatdrop' sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the OC characters. So enjoy. **  
**Pairings: LukexTear, and probably other pairings later as the story goes on.**

UuUuUuUuUuUuU

Tear stared at Guy, wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, it was bewildering.

"What... what do you mean... I wasn't here this morning...?" She asked, sounding confused. Guy crossed his arms.

"Well, Anise rushed into our room early because she had no clue where you went, so we left to look for you..." Guy explained calmly. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Luke asked, slightly angry. Guy shrugged.

"Well, we didn't exactly want to worry you."

"What do you think would have happened if I woke up and Tear wasn't here? Not only that, but if you and Anise weren't, either!" Tear stared at Luke.

"... Where is Anise now?" Tear asked, looking nervously at Guy.

"She's with Jade at the moment." Guy replied quickly. He smiled at Tear. "She'll be fine." Tear nodded slightly, and shifted her weight to her left leg.

"So should we head to the military grounds? Dist may have information on to where Natalia may be." Tear suggested, giving looks to both men in the room. Luke and Guy nodded in unison... They didn't want to argue with her when she was in this mood.

--

The room was always dark, since it had no windows. That very reason does not help with the coldness of the room. Natalia shivered, wondering why that mysterious person had not came there once more. The blindfold was completely off of her face, and she still could not see any thing. The door had opened suddenly, making Natalia flinch. She heard numerous footsteps.

"Is that her?" a voice asked. Natalia noticed that it was the voice of a man, probably in his early twenties.

"Yes, it is. According to Evangeline, she is a bit of a scaredy cat, so we should be... kind." A different voice replied, slyly. You could here the smirk a mile away. It was a female voice, but much different from the one Natalia's used to. The footsteps had grown closer to her, and then abruptly stopped.

"...There isn't a blindfold on her face."

"What? Why?"

"Hm... Maybe this is apart of the torture...? No, he didn't order Evangeline to torture her..."

"Of course he didn't. We're only using her to get to her companions..."

Natalia gasped. She couldn't believe that they were trying to get her friends, very well not knowing what they were planning on doing with them. She then decided to stay silent a little longer, waiting for any further information on that particular matter.

"...So she's the princess?" The female voice asked.

"Yes, apparently she has been kindnapped many times before, which wouldn't exactly be surprising with her social status and all..." the male voice answered matter-of-factly.

"...Is she awake?"

"Probably. Let's test it."

Natalia felt the man's boot roughly pressed against her hand, making her yell in pain.

"Well, _that_ obviously means she is."

"I enjoy the pain of others quite alot. Now, shall we get down to the manner of our business with her?"

"Of course."

Natalia heard the sound of footsteps once more, the sound growing lighter as it travelled further. She then heard a loud crash in the next room, and cringed when a light came on over her brightly, shining into her eyes. Natalia tried looking at the figure that was staring down at her, but with not having seen light for over day, it was almost impossible for her to make out what was around her. The figure kneeled down to the floor and stared at her. It was the woman...

--

The streets of Grand Chokmah were quiet, and uninhabited. There were no one in sight, which was quite a worry to Luke, Tear and Guy. They had left the inn, heading towards the military grounds at the other side of the city. The three of them seemed to have nothing to say to this, utterly shocked that a city that was usually fully populated with many kinds of people, especially at this time of the day, was empty and eerily quiet. They had then noticed that Anise was running towards them.

"There you guys are!" Anise began, huffing as if she was in a rush. "This is bad! Real bad!"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, staring at Anise.

"Dist is gone! He escaped the military grounds when the guards were watching him, and apparently a large amount of replica data was stolen, aswell!"

UuUuUuUuUuUuU  
**OMIGOSH WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN NOW?! xD Haha, kidding... Or am I? Oo Sorry if it's short, the next chapter will be atleast 2000 words long!  
-Tammeh tha Teh Mana Master, aka Indignation Judgement**


End file.
